life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Sean's Souvenirs
Souvenirs are a main gameplay element in Life is Strange 2. Throughout the game, Sean Diaz can find various souvenirs that he can keep with him, some of which involve taking certain actions before becoming obtainable. Certain collectibles that come in the form of patches and key chains can be used to cosmetically decorate Sean's backpack. The optional collectibles section in his sketchbook will initially display sketches hinting towards the nature of what and/or where the collectible souvenir is and will become replaced by the collectibles themselves as Sean discovers them. Finding a collectible awards an achievement. A further achievement is awarded for finding all collectibles in an episode. According to said achievements, there are 6 collectibles available within each episode (35 achievements in total). Episode One - "Roads" Episode Two - "Rules" Episode Three - "Wastelands" Episode Four - "Faith" Episode Five - "Wolves" Arcadia Bay Patch Bundle The Arcadia Bay Patch Bundle is a bonus collection of items Sean can use to decorate his backpack, obtained by purchasing the Life is Strange 2: Complete Season or the Life is Strange 2 - Episodes 2-5 Bundle. It features patches based on Before the Storm's anarchy symbol, the blue butterfly, the storm, and the "I Can't Sleep" & "Hole To Another Universe" graffiti on the walls of Chloe Price's room. UI_TX_MetaInventory_Souvenirs_DLC_ArcadiaBay_Anarchy.png|The anarchy symbol patch. UI_TX_MetaInventory_Souvenirs_DLC_ArcadiaBay_Butterfly.png|The butterfly patch. UI_TX_MetaInventory_Souvenirs_DLC_ArcadiaBay_Hole.png|The "Hole to Another Universe" patch. UI_TX_MetaInventory_Souvenirs_DLC_ArcadiaBay_Sleep.png|The "I Can't Sleep" patch. UI_TX_MetaInventory_Souvenirs_DLC_ArcadiaBay_Tornado.png|The tornado patch. Mascot Bundle The Mascot Patch Bundle is a bonus collection of items Sean can use to decorate his backpack that was obtainable by pre-ordering Life is Strange 2 at any time before its release. It features patches based on Chris Eriksen's superhero persona, Captain Spirit; Hawt Dawg Man; and Power Bear; as well as a Hawt Dawg Man keychain. UI_TX_MetaInventory_Souvenirs_DLC_CS_HDMKeychain.png|The Hawt Dawg Man keychain. UI_TX_MetaInventory_Souvenirs_DLC_CS_HDMPatch.png|The Hawt Dawg Man patch. UI_TX_MetaInventory_Souvenirs_DLC_CS_PowerBear.png|The Power Bear patch. UI_TX_MetaInventory_Souvenirs_DLC_CS_Thunder.png|The Captain Spirit patch. Gallery Screenshots OpColEp1_(incomplete).png|Incomplete optional collectibles page for Episode 1 - "Roads". OpColEp1.png|Complete optional collectibles page for Episode 1 - "Roads". OpColEp2_(incomplete).png|Incomplete optional collectibles page for Episode 2 - "Rules". OpColEp2.png|Complete optional collectibles page for Episode 2 - "Rules". OpColE3_(Incomplete).png|Incomplete optional collectibles page for Episode 3 - "Wastelands". OpColE3.png|Complete optional collectibles page for Episode 3 - "Wastelands". OpColE4_(Incomplete).png|Incomplete optional collectibles page for Episode 4 - "Faith". OpColE4.png|Complete optional collectibles page for Episode 4 - "Faith". OpColE5_(Incomplete).png.png|Incomplete optional collectibles page for Episode 5 - "Wolves". OpColE5.png.png|Complete optional collectibles page for Episode 5 - "Wolves". Promotional Material Life_is_Strange_2_-_Episode_2-5_Bundle_microsoft_image.jpg|Backpack with stickers used as an icon for the Episode 2-5 Bundle Videos Life is Strange 2 Episode 1 - All Collectibles - Dillydallying Achievement Trophy Guide Life is Strange 2 Episode 2 - All Collectibles Guide - A Private Journey Achievement Trophy Guide Life is Strange 2 Episode 3 - All Collectibles Guide - Lost Boys Chronicles Achievement Trophy Life is Strange 2 Episode 4 - Collectibles Guide - Archivist Achievement Trophy Life is Strange 2 Episode 5 - All Collectibles Guide - Speck of Dust Achievement Trophy LIS2 Backpack Souvenirs Showcase (collectibles) Category:Gameplay (Season 2) Category:Gameplay Category:Season 2 Category:Objects Category:Objects (Season 2) Category:Sean's Belongings